Shinigami Eyes
by RoleplayStoryMastersEandL
Summary: Tevious is a witch who can see Ryuk, and also right through Light's act. Will she be able to aid L in the solving of the Kira case?
1. I See Them

Tevious swiftly strode toward her seat, not paying attention to anything but the dim carpeted floor. She absentmindedly took a comfortable seat; but felt a living presence next to her. She lifted up her head slowly to what was revealed to be an odd-looking creature. The jagged places where rotted skin grew and rags of different worlds covered it's unfamiliar body. Tevious held her quick gasp of air, but tried to act as calmly as possible; she stood up calmly and exited quietly through the door, and began the walk to the tall building that she saw that held the best detective in the world.  
So many questions... So many cases to solve... L sighed and pressed his thumb to his lips as he watched the television in front of him as it flickered the crime scene footage again and again. This night would most likely be the same as any other, as long as he sat in his chair, eating the creamy strawberry shortcake that had just been placed in front of him by Watari.  
Tevious' speed grew as she neared the tall building; every step she took shot more anxiety through her body. The only thing she could think, was how she knew she could see shinigami, but only on rare occasions; when they were truely up to something bad or good, to have a plan. And even though she could see and hear them, she wanted to know why they were there. One step until the silver edged doors that led her to her helper.  
"Watari, rewind it to the 4th, please. About 7 AM." L commanded, through a mouthful of cake. The old man did as he was told, nodding and pressing the button to reverse the tape to the time specified. L watched closely, balancing his fork in one hand, and his plate of cake in the other. On the desk in front of him lay files on all of the suspects that could possibly have committed this crime.  
"Umm, I have an important report-," Tevious stuttered to give out the correct words. "about a shinigami. I need to talk to L about it- quickly." Her eyes were serious as the clueless woman led her through various halls of luxurious decorations, and stopped at the wooden oak door. After two knocks the woman made, and old man appeared in front of the two, nodded and went inside.  
"Who is it, Watari?" L asked flatly, not bothering to glance over his shoulder. Watari led the girl to L's chair, putting her in the detective's view. L turned his head slowly and, still looking at this girl, picked up the remote with one hand and paused the tape. "Hello." He said shortly.  
"This young girl was here about a shinigami." Watari explained, making L turn his head to look at him.  
As soon as Watari was finished, L whipped his head back to look at the girl. "Shinigami?" He asked, interested now.  
"Umm, yes." She narrowed her eyes at the sudden change of excitement in L's voice. Taking one breath she continued, "It was down there, somewhere in the city. I'm not sure what it was planning; but, it had to be planning something, for me to see."  
Matsuda, the young policeman, piped up from behing them, "You saw a shinigami?" He got a dissaproving glare from Cheif Yagami in return. "Just wondering..." Matsuda said meekly, looking up at the cheif from behind his black hair.  
Tevious shrugged back the look of curiosity of the excitement going on. She had only come to this world, to see for sure what the girl she met earlier had said about it. And the only reason she could see her was because they were in different worlds, not the real one.  
L looked back at the police and Cheif Yagami's son, Light. Matsuda's eager expression oozed unprofessionalism, sending him thinking again about why the young boy had gotten the job in the first place. But he supposed some things just happened, and he looked back at the girl, waiting for a response to Matsuda's question.  
Tevious noticed the glance that the young officer gave her and exchanged a quick glance between L and the one he was eyeing, hoping for him to understand, that she did not want to interrupt.  
L merely looked back at the screen, studying the picture closely. "Light..." He trailed off smoothly.  
"What is it, Ryuzaki?" The cheif's son answered from the back of the room, breaking the tension. "Remember those notes that the prisoners left? The ones with the hidden messase?" L asked thoughtfully.  
"Yes. Why?" Light asked.  
"They revealed something about shinigami. So it's only safe to assume that Kira has something to do with this." L said simply, making a few officers gasp.  
Tevious kept her mind on the two's conversation, hoping to near some sort of short conclusion on their case, taking the sight of the shinigami and putting it together. Tevious leaned back calmly accepting the normal exchange of words between the officers.  
"L- Er, Ryuzaki... We all know very well that shinigami don't exist." Light argued, looking fiercely at the girl with burning eyes. "Hmm... I suppose that is true. But right now, there really isn't any other explanation." L mused quietly.  
Tevious opened her mouth about to object, but figured that the officers still needed to discuss something.  
Light shrugged back into a more casual position, still half glaring at the girl.  
L turned to the girl once more. "And how do you see shinigami? What do they look like?" He asked calmly.  
Tevious brought her eyebrows closer together, trying to remember the short sight of the absentminded shinigami, "Well, they look nothing human. Their skin looks rotted, if it is skin. The colors of them look dead and dim, nothing about them seems alive. But I can only see shinigami here if they are sure to be planning. But, I am not sure of what that may be." Tevious concluded and flashed a curious glance at Light, then looked politely back at L.  
L nodded slowly. "You seem to know alot about what they look like... At least we know she's sane." He said, saying the last sentence to the police more than the girl. Light merely tightened his glare on the girl, hearing Ryuk's deep laughter filter through the room. He was glad that this girl didn't seem to see his shinigami.  
Tevious nodded nervously back, trying to keep back the hardened glare that was meant for Light. Something was behind his mind and eyes that one of the people in the room was thinking, but other than her was L that seemed to know what was going on. To her sense, it was probably him that brought Light into the mess of the police, suspecting him as the 'Kira' that the girl she saw earlier was talking about. But if Light were to be the Kira of this world, how could she not see his shinigami? It might be because it was the one she saw earlier, but that one seemed entirely different than the one she thought fit for Light. Light was probably planning this on his own. And not his shinigami. These thoughts passed Tevious' mind quickly, but decided not to reveal them, until needed.  
Aizawa spoke up suddenly, making Matsuda jump next to him. "But really... Shinigami?" He asked skeptically. L turned to look at the officer. "We have heard alot of that word lately... What with the second Kira's response and all..." He stated, waggling his fork for emphasis.  
Tevious took back her breath but released it quickly. That was probably the shinigami she saw earlier, the one that looked kind but had a menacing look in it's eyes. Tevious' breath slowed, but as she looked back at L, it seemed all his attention was suddenly on her.  
Noticing the spike of anxiety in the girl's eyes, L tilted his head to one side, asking the question, 'What's wrong?' silently.  
Tevious pursed her lips tightly together, hoping to get away in some way, "Its just about the second Kira. What is it doing currently? What is it trying to do?" This seemed like getting off the real subject in Tevious's mind, and it was good enough for her at the moment.  
"Well they was driven on meeting the original Kira at some point... But now they suddenly accept that they cannot. I assume that the two Kira's have somehow met." L said simply, taking another bite of cake.  
"Ah, alright." Tevious simply accepted the explaination, but kept her eye on Light's expressions. Not wanting to gain more attention Tevious laid back again trying to finish their conversation. She would keep the information to herself, and try not to give it away to the others.  
Light bit his lip, thinking about Misa. What a fool she had been... He narrowed his eyes in the direction of Ryuk, trying to make it look like he was thinking about something important. Ryuk laughed suddenly, breaking the silence.  
Tevious briefly nodded toward the others, "If you needed anything else, I am in a rush at this moment." She was lying but thought this could get her away from the tension. She could go ask the girl she saw earlier about what this could mean, but she would need an excuse for that as well.  
L nodded shortly, turning back to the TV screen. "Light, could you please lead her outside?" He motioned towards the door with his fork. Light frowned slightly and huffed under his breath as he moved towards the door, assuming the girl would follow. As his hand touched the doorknob, L speaking turned him back around. "Oh, and... What was your name?" L asked the girl without looking at her.  
Tevious smiled politely at L and the other officers as she was lead near the door. But held her back straight as L asked her the question she knew she couldn't answer right. She was in a real hurry now, to ask the girl what this could mean. But it wasn't likely that these people were used to seeing magic used here, "It's nothing too important, as it is to other things in this investigation, I suppose." and continued her walk behind who she knew as the ambitious killer, Light.  
L nodded thoughtfully before calling over his shoulder, "Come back if you get any more information." Light frowned a bit more and led the girl down a hallway, reaching the elevator quickly. 'I have to try to seem like I'm not in a hurry to get her out of here...' He thought calmly, hearing Ryuk's complaint about apples very vaguely only. "C'mon, Light, if you don't get me any, I'll sneak out..." The shinigami was whining. He was planning his escape in his head carefully, although most of it was just apple-driven.  
"Hmm?" Tevious lifted up her head from the sight of the ground. She could have sworn she heard a vague sound around Light. But the sudden mishap of what she just did would have led her to more trouble. Gasping at the quick glance of the ragged monster in front of her. She pursed her lips, not meaning anything of it. But couldn't help noticing Light's eyes narrow.  
Once inside of the elevator, Light pressed one of that many glowing buttons. 'LOBBY', it read. He looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye, noticing her slightly frightened gasp.  
Cautiously, Tevious stepped into the crowded elevator, which now held, to what she knew, 1 wizard, 1 'Kira', and 1 shinigami. She couldn't tell the others about this unless her plan went smoothly finding her friend she met and asking the needed questions. She would only come and deliver the information afterwards. But for now, she would have to deal with the glance of frustration by Light.  
It seemed like forever until the elevator finally reached the bottom floor where Light stepped out quickly and motioned with his hand towards the large silver-rimmed hotel doors. Ryuk laughed loudly, filling the air with a certain tingle of presence.  
Tevious blinked and flinched back slightly at the loud laughter, but nodded at Light before stepping back out. Her heart felt hard, and heavy. She knew this world was looking for the killers she could see, but that would ruin her purpose here, to figure out what the police is fit for doing, and is accustomed to do.  
Light watched her flinch at Ryuk's laughter and the moment seemed to freeze. 'She can hear Ryuk...? This can't be good.' He thought sharply, smiling and waving goodbye to the girl. He stepped back into the elevator to get back to the hotel room, thinking of plans in private. What would he do? This was not something he'd ever dealt with before. He gulped and waited for the elevator to reach the 7th floor.  
Tevious looked around her surroundings before entering, to what seemed, an abandoned building. She gave a deep sigh and shut her eyes tightly before finding her wand safly stored in her bag. Lifting up the fragile piece of magic, she memorized the words used to teleport. Lastly she added her destination, but this time, she added the name of the girl.  
Lucizzle jumped when she saw a poof of smoke appear next to her. She couged and waved her hand back and forth to clear it, then saw the girl she'd talked to before. Tevious, was it? Yes, that was it. She smiled warmly at her visitor. "Hello, Tevious." She said cheerfully.  
Tevious looked around anxiously until she found the familiar voice that ringed in the air. She followed it out of the smoke, and smiled kindly back at the warm welcome, "Hi, ummm do you have time for some questons? You know." Her words came out quick but she gave a quick nod at the end.  
"Oh, of course!" Lucizzle grinned, always happy to have company. She laughed shortly, only a breath of air.  
"So, umm......do you know what would happen if the people of the world, in which Kira lives, would know of a person seeing shinigami? Do you know what could possibly happen to that person? Anything at all?" Tevious was quickening her words, but knew Lucizzle would understand soon.  
"Umm... Well, they'd see you as strange, but it depends on who you talk to. You just never want to give out your name. To anyone. It's too precious a thing to be thrown around in the human world." Lucizzle explained, a little less cheery now.  
"Oh, alright." Tevious concluded, her breath heaving. She was very thankful to herself that she didn't give out her name, too much trouble, it could have ruined everything.  
"Is that all you wanted to ask...?" Lucizzle said, tilting her head to the side slightly. She smiled at her friend, eyeing her nervous expression.  
"Yes, yes thats all. Thank you." Tevious stuttered over her words. And smiled slightly, she knew she didn't have to even return to the world. So, that wouldn't matter at all. But - she cut her thoughts off short. She would HAVE to go back if someone asked her.  
Lucizzle smiled. "Alright then. I'd better get going- my mentor won't like it if I'm late again... Bye!" Lucizzle smiled flying off into the distance of the murky world.  
Tevious nodded after the kind girl. It was hard to believe she was a shinigami as well. But it didn't matter much now, she would return to her own world and explore normally as she did before. Taking out the glowing wand from her bag, once again,she mumbled the words out loud, and returned to her home.  
Light entered the dim hotel room with a heavy heart. He felt like he'd been through so much in the past few minutes, even if it was only an elevator ride with that girl. Ryuk piped up from behind him, "Hey Light, that girl looked at me... Y'think she saw me?" He asked, making Light furrow his brow in frusteration. The shinigami knew very well that he couldn't talk to him in public. Especially in front of L. "Welcome back, Light." L said through a mouthful of doughnut.  
Tevious dropped herself onto her couch. She looked around her room, and remembered it had been customized for her, as a gift, of becoming a high-wizard. She knew very well she couldn't waste all of her work on this one world. But she thought through the situation again, and relized it was also her fault for letting her curiousiy lead her into the world.  
Light frowned a bit. "She left in a hurry... I guess she was frightened about the 'shinigami sighting'... Poor girl." He lied, trying to sound sympathetic towards the girl who knew his secret. "Hm. Guess so." L mused quickly, taking another bite of his doughnut thoughtfully.  
Tevious sighed and decided to take a quick nap after all of the commotion today. Gently she set down her wand and hat, that were sitting on her lap, and set her head down on the back of the couch comfortably, before falling into a deep sleep.  
Light noticed that everyone had already left. "The Cheif asked me to tell you that he went home. You can stay or go, if you'd like..." L said calmly, sighing midscentence. He picked up a new doughnut and turned it in his hand slowly.  
Light nodded. "I'll stay. Anything to clear my name." He said sharply, taking a seat next to L. 


	2. I See Through Him

The dream hadn't been what Tevious was going to expect. She pictured different creatures in her mind, other than wizards and humans, things from other worlds. They swirled around her head, confusing her mind. They seemed to speak to her, but calling to her sounded more fit. Nothing at the moment could have woken her up.  
L nodded. "I suppose that's right. Well, that girl... She was wise not to give me her name. I tested her intelligence with that one. How was she to know that Kira wasn't in the room at that very moment?" He said calmly.  
"You tested her? How so?" Light inquired, looking from the blank TV screen to L's face.  
"If she had given her name, it would prove ignorance to the case. She obviously knows alot about Kira. She might even be useful to us in the future." L mused thoughtfully, setting a calm air to the room.  
Shooting out of her seat, Tevious heaved breaths in and out. The dream she had seemed more like a nightmare. She quickly grabed her hat and wand, and teleported to her mentor's sick bed. She needed to ask what these dreams could mean. As she cleared away the smoke as fast as she could, to make sure none would end up in her menotr's lungs. She hurried over to his side. His eyes were bloodshot and open, but the heartbeat was still steady.  
He chuckled at me, seeing my anxiety, "What is it now, Tevious?" His words always caught me off guard, but I continued without another breath, "I had this very odd dream. Odd images with different types of creatures. They started calling to me! What does that supposed to mean, Sailus?"  
He narrowed his eyes, but his voice still held humor in them, "What have you gotten into, Tevious? Haha I leave you for less than a month, and you get yourself mixed up in this? That dream was more of a small message to you. You will be seeing more of the images in your head, Tevious. But, you must be careful."  
Light shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe she's just a delusional child. You know, believing all of that." He stated calmly, looking at L with a fierce expression of seriousness.  
L sighed. "Really...? She seemed grown-up enough to me... She was very nice." He said, not taking his eyes off of the TV screen.  
Tevious dropped her arms from the medical bed and nodded kindly back at her mentor, "Thank you, Sailus. And, take care. I'll be back to visit, of course." And she ended back in her home once more. All she needs to do now, is wait for the right time to go back.  
Light frowned. "Huh." Was all he could think of saying as thoughts swam around in his head frantically. The next time the girl showed up... Would she tell L about Ryuk? The thought of it made him cringe back in discomfort. L turned his head. "Something bothering you, Light?" He asked, showing little emotion.  
"It's nothing, Ryuzaki." Light responded all too quickly as he turned his head away swiftly.  
For sometime already, Tevious noticed nothing much but exploring fit in her personality. Her wizardry boosted it up another step. But she loved doing it. If worse comes worse she knew she would have to give all of her experience up. She knew she couldn't mess up in the 'Kira' world. So it was time to go back. She dissapeared, back into the night of Kira.  
L lifted his head slightly, reaching for another doughnut. "Something's not right. Did it just get warmer in here?" He asked suddenly, making Light jump.  
Light shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention." He said, watching as L licked the frosting off of the pastry he held. Despite his comment, he peered over his shoulder, making sure only Ryuk was there.  
Tevious looked around her in all directions. And with another lift of her wand, she was in new clothes,different from the ones she wore before, but it fit. Calmly she found the right time to come out of her hiding place, and walk again toward the tall hotel building. But she stopped in front of a nearby coffee shop. 'Maybe I could wait here.....' she thought.  
Light sighed and stood up. "Well, I'd better leave. My mom doesn't like me out this late... Er, early." He said looking at the clock. It read: 5:00 AM. He yawned casually and stepped towards the door.  
"Bye, Light." L called softly from his chair.  
"Bye, Ryuzaki." Light mumbled, and was out the door.  
Taking a brief breath she entered the almost empty coffee shop. Kindly, she smiled at the waiter as she was led to her table. Tevious wasn't used to eating or drinking much, due to what her training had made her go through. But she ordered some cake anyway; and sat back waiting.  
Light strode quickly down the dimly lit street, Ryuk following behind closely. "So whatcha gonna do about that girl?" Ryuk asked, floating in front of Light but still moving forward. Light sighed. "I don't know. I still don't get how she saw you. Or that other shinigami, either." Ryuk went back behind Light. "You know, you could do the eye trade and find out her name anytime." "No thanks, Ryuk. I'm not giving up half of my life for this stupid little girl. I have to find out her name on my own." Light huffed, approaching his house now.  
As about 3 minutes passed, Tevious's order arrived in front of her. She looked up casually and thanked the women. Taking another deep breath, she held the fork in her hand and began eating the sweet cake slowly.  
Light entered his home, nodding at his mother, Sachiko, who acknowledged him upon his return from the 'police headquarters'. His younger sister, Sayu, automatically jumped up from the couch to greet him. "Hey Light! Where've you been? You missed a special about Kira! Don't worry, I taped it. I know how much you love all that boring stuff." She grinned.  
"Thanks, Sayu." Light sighed, smiling at the corner of his mouth. He walked up the stairs and into his room, sitting down at the desk swiftly. He turned the overhead lamp on and took out the Death Note. He turned on the TV and began scribbling names down fervently.  
Not being used to eating food, Tevious gulped down the last of the cake and grimaced at what short time passed. She must have been hungry but didn't notice it. Taking another look at the small round clock on the wall across from her, it was already early morning. It would probably be a good time to approach L at this moment.  
L sat, watching the TV screen for what seemed like an eternity. He almost had a lead, but... It just kept slipping through his fingers like butter. He sipped his tea thoughtfully, and added a few more lumps of sugar to it, making it 10 of them now.  
Tevious stopped at the entrance of the large hotel; and started wondering if anything different or wrong could go wrong while she was in the unfamiliar world.  
L sipped his tea once more, staring at the TV as always. He thought he saw, out of the corner of his eye, someone standing at the hotel's doors. The window directly next to him showed a dim picture of the city outside.  
A deep sigh escaped through Tevious's lips. Nothing would go wrong if she listened to Lucizzle and Sailus. She'd just have to be careful, and cautious, and not give out her name. She would just have to be calm about passing the information.  
Now L moved towards the window, looking out onto the street. He could have sworn he recognized that girl's shape, seemingly exhaling deeply. He cocked an eyebrow, looking at the girl he'd met yesterday.  
"Hmm?" Tevious wandered her head to look up at the tall building. She thought she felt a moving presence toward the window. She thought silly of herself; the windows were darkened, and it was a hotel, could to have lots of movement.  
L saw the girl's face turn up to the window, and he flinched back just a bit. Looking down upon the city, he thought he could make out Light's house from a farther distance away. Tevious felt the prescence move away suddenly, and felt a surge of fright compell inside her body. She quickly took the last step to enter the building. This time no one seemed to be at the desk. Frowning, Tevious had the foolish idea of teleporting inside the detective's room. It seemed wrong, so she decided to simply land by the door. Swiftly she memorized the familiar chant, and in no time she ended up by the large oak door once again. She sighed briefly.  
Watari opened the door slowly, revealing the girl. "Hello again." He said quickly, gesturing for her to come in.  
L had taken his seat once more, and was now making his way through a bowl of ice cream. He turned quickly, seeing the girl enter. "Hi." He greeted her shortly, turning away again.  
Tevious nodded at both men. Obviously the detective loved sweets, it was ironic she could make it out of air anytime. But it never satisfied her needs in made her way smoothly toward the empty seat infront of L.  
"And what were you here for?" The detective asked in a mysterious but flowing tone that was muffled suddenly by another bite of ice cream. He held the spoon in his mouth for some time before pulling it out again, reaching for more of the creamy substance.  
"Ah, umm, its about that thing I said...." Tevious stuttered nervously. She hadn't thought much about what to say. But wanted to 'smoothly' give the information she knew.  
L waited patiently for the girl to continue. he sensed her nervous aura at once, and he was prepared to wait for her to go on, seeing as how she looked almost petrified. She obviously had not thought what she was going to say through enough before coming to him. He looked at her with curiosity, realzing now that Light was not in the room anymore. Come to think of it, the girl had shown up right after Light had left. Whatever the girl had to say must be in the regards of Light. L leaned in closer, taking another bite of ice cream without taking his dark eyes off of the girl.  
"Well, its about that younger officer, Light?" Tevious tried to buy time but wondered if this would gain a bit of the detective's interest. Obviously she knew he had something to do with the younger officer's help in this case; the way Light acted throughout the whole conversation, it seemed like L had an idea of Kira being Light; but he just had to be sure.  
"Mm?" L urged her to continue, hearing that his prediction was right. And most of the time it was, so he was used to it being that way. He finished off the last bite of ice cream, making Watari come at once to clear the table of the bowl and spoon. When the old man returned, he brought with him two cups of tea. One of which was placed in front of L, and the other was placed in front of this girl whose name was unknown to them still. "You know... I'm not Kira." L stated suddenly, remembering the girl's unknown name. "It's safe to give out your name now. I understand that you couldn't trust all those other people, but with just Watari and I, I think it'd be safe if you told us." He said.  
"Yes, of course your not; but I think seeing from how Light has acted around all of the others, and toward me..." Tevious didn't know exactly how to continue with all of the words she could use giving away her information.  
L nodded slowly, his thumb pressing deeper into the contours of his lips. He was beginning to understand. Did this girl really think the way he did? Did she really believe that Light was Kira? 'It would be nice if someone were witness to this... Although I would be losing a friend... I just hope we're both wrong. However, if she is right, at least people will stop dying. Yes, I have to think about the greater people- stop being so selfish.' He thought, still expressionless to hide his thoughts from the girl.  
"Well the way he reacted when I could see something he probably didn't want me to see was pretty obvious." Tevious flinched back, she didn't think giving away the information like that would have led anywhere. But she straightened her back, which reminded her about the comment about her name. Of course none of the men in this room stood to be Kira, but both Lucizzle and Sailus said not to give away her name; so that was how it was going to be.  
Realizing that this girl was stubborn about her name, L now focused on the task at hand. "What did you see?" He asked, already pretty convinced that it was a shinigami. But then again, why would a shinigami be with Light? It was all his to figure out on his own, seeing as how this girl didn't really know herself that much about shinigami, for all he knew.  
"Oh, well, the creature next to him suddenly appeared and started laughing. I'm not sure why, I couldn't see him before in this room. I guess it was just something about the shinigami himself." Tevious pursed her lips, of course the gender would have proven itself. The creature was a creature enough, though nothing really seemed to stick out more than this creature's way of behavior.  
L frowned. "And this shinigami... It was following Light?" He asked, realizing that what they both thought would be true just after this little detail. "I mean, did he seem to know that it was there?" He added, trying to sound less demanding. Still, he somehow didn't want Light to be Kira. As his friend,-if you could really call it that-he would hate to see him shoved off to jail. But then again, he thought of how selfish that sounded once more. He had to think of the people outside of himself. The people of the world.  
Tevious cocked her head to the side. 'Somthing about this detective seemed to be fond of how Light treats him; though much of how I've seen them hasn't shown anything. If L really didn't want Light to be Kira, the most I could do is stall the time.' "Well, the indifferent looks Light gave me, might have given some clue, but I'm not entirly sure. The shingami was there and planning something, but I'm not sure what that was for. Light seemed to show signs that he was hiding something, but that is all I know." Tevious sighed, concluding what she thought would be enough. 'If the detective needed anything else, I could do the best I could. It would be the least I could do for almost ruining the world'  
"Hmm... I think that this shinigami might have something to do with Light... Think about it. If Light were Kira, he'd have to have controlled the deaths of those prisoners, making them write the notes. I thought that maybe the whole 'shinigami' concept was to throw me off track, but after hearing your evidence, I think we can come to an understanding that they do exist and that Light has something to do with the one you saw." L explained, taking a long sip of his tea in between.  
"Yeah....umm,, may I ask you a question?" Tevious was nervous about asking the detective about how he felt about Light , but it seemed important to this part of the investigation.  
"Yes, what is it?" L asked, surprised by the girl's sudden change of pace to their conversation. He sipped his tea, wondering what this girl would want to ask. She seemed to be stalling... Maybe the information she held was too secret? He'd have to force it out somehow. But then again, what could she be asking now? "Well, there seems to be a small relationship between you and...Light?" Tevious's head dropped slightly, but still able to see L's reaction.  
"Eh..." L started, not knowing what to say. "We're friends, considering the circumstances..." He composed himself once more, regaining his calm but emotionless tone once more. He thought of what he'd said to Light earlier... That he considered him a friend. Why did Light act so strange about it? Did he want something more...? No. It seemed like he was trying to hide something more practical than that. Light just wasn't the type. 'He has a girlfriend, why should I think he's...' L trailed off in his mind, making it clear to him that being friends was appauling to Light instead.  
"Fair enough." Tevious nodded. She realized the question had gone too off course, considering how off guard L seemed to take it, "Was there anything else you suspected about Light?" This would be fine; if it were about something he is sure to talk it about, the conversation would go smoothly.  
"...That he was Kira. But only because the evidence just... Adds up too well." L sighed, putting his tea cup down roughly. He didn't want his suspicion to be right. For once, couldn't he just be wrong?  
"Oh, yes." Tevious nodded ahead. 'If I could just get enough information and put it together with mine, maybe I could make this case slightly easier'  
"But... What are your thoughts? Did you just come to tell me about the shinigami? Or do you suspect him as well?" L asked, letting questions flow. He really wanted to be wrong now. Light couldn't be Kira... But it was all too plain, right in front of his face. Light was Kira. All he needed was solid evidence, and then... He took another sip of tea, clearing his mind as he waited for the girl's answer.  
"Yes. But I do understand you are close friends...." Tevious blinked. 'This wasn't the way the conversation was supposed to go. If she knew about how L felt about Light being his friend, it might have been better if he didn't spoil Light's secret just yet, and die knowing...but only Kira could do that for him, and obviously Light is planning that'  
L sighed. "Yes. We are. And I don't want him to be Kira. But, if he actually is, this might be... Hard for me." He said, trying to forget about how close friends they had become previously.  
"Friends are friends. Of course." Tevious heaved a breath. 'Of course, if he knew about Light's secret, the theory I had would come true, and this detective would die'  
"Yes. But, I have a greater duty. One to the rest of the world. I have to protect them by figuring this out." L said, still emotionless tonewise.  
"Well, it is obvious, seeing how you act around him, the way you talk, that you know he is Kira. You seem to just be holding back." Tevious urged on. 'Something WAS holding the detective back, and it seemed to be Light'  
"Exactly. And that is why I don't want him to be Kira. He is the only person who has actually made it close to matching my intelligence. It's nice to have someone actually figure things out on their own once and a while..." L said, sighing again.  
"So you are stalling time with Light?" Tevious asked curiously. 'Light did seem to enjoy the time and use it wisely. He seemed to be planning as he went. But I could see the danger, the more time he spent with L the more he would know how L would react to things on this case. His plan would go smoothly'  
"Really, yes. Because his father is the cheif of police. I wouldn't want the rest of the NPA on my tail, but... Mostly because I am trying to prove him guilty myself..." L said quietly, sipping his tea.  
"Yourself?" Tevious seemed to squint, and her eyebrows got closer to each other. 'So Kira would definatly win this game. I suppose it would be the way L would want it. Of course, he seems to get the point that he may die'  
L nodded, looking at the door now as Matsuda, Aizawa, Cheif Yagami, and Light entered. He nodded in their direction. "Welcome. I was just having a little chat with... Her." He said, looking at Light for a while. His eyes lingered on his stone-like expression. 


End file.
